The present invention is directed to a valve assembly and more particularly to a valve assembly which is opened by fluid pressure. Such valve assemblies are utilized, for example, as by-pass valve assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,062 discloses a heat exchanger construction using a prior art by-pass valve assembly.
Often, a prior art valve assembly could be tampered with in the field. Such tampering could result in adjustment of spring forces or the changing of component positions, which would change the valve assembly from its initial design conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved by-pass valve assembly which is tamperproof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved by-pass valve assembly having minimal parts which are movable within the valve assembly.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims.